Four Lovely Ladies
by sweetntinyangel
Summary: The story I'm about to tell you is about a hopeless romantic, drama queen, cocky princess, and beautiful bookworm and their endless journey through friendship in their seventh year, recorded in a journal. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Beginning the Journal

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: Sometimes I find these sorts of things quit unimportant, because if you are on a website called it obviously contains fans who write stories. Fans can't be fans unless they are admiring someone's works...this is J.K.Rowling's. I am now finished babbling and will get on with what I am saying...none of this belongs to me and sadly never will. But right now, I am obsessed with the marauders (and Lily) and simply must write about them. Oh and I made up Lily's friends because it didn't seem fair to put her in the game of prank war four to one.

Full Summery (PLEASE READ I think this is kinda important): This story I am about to tell to you is about a hopeless romantic, a drama queen, a cocky princess, and a beautiful bookworm and their journey through friendship, love, hate, life and death. These four hormonal teenagers will make the biggest decisions in their lives in their last, unforgettable year at Hogwarts and have decided to record it in a book for a forever-lasting memory.

_Dear Journal,_

_We have decided to record our last year in this book and we all think it would be appropriate to describe what we look like and not just that, but our personalities and who we are. But let's get one thing straight, we are not, repeat, not! Conceited in anyway possible, so we also decided as a group, that we all describe ourselves except the one being described, then years later we will look at how we saw each other in our final year. In you Journal, we are to express our deepest secrets, our rememberable events, and most evil pranks on the inseparable marauders. No doubt are you a diary, but we're going to call you Journal because then it will disinterest people who would want to read this. This is the story of our lives, the first year we are official adults, possibly the last year we will ever see each other again._

_Signed,_

The Lovely Ladies 

_Dear Journal,_

_Lillian Marie Evans, how can I even begin to describe such a beautiful, smart, and envied girl. She is perfect in every way; she is compassionate, happy-go-lucky, the best at everything she does, and the Head Girl. She even has a boy following her everywhere she goes and worshipping the very ground she walks on. She says he is annoying, but what girl wouldn't want that? But what makes her even more perfect to me, is what she gives to her friends. She gives her friends the promise to keep all secrets, a shoulder to cry on, and she is always there and readies to give you an encouraging pep talk if you would ever need it. She is muggle-born and proud of it! She has long auburn red hair that sort of curls at the ends, she has huge green eyes, and she has a fair complexion, and freckles over the bridge of her nose. She is my best friend in the whole entire world and I am only wishing her the best of luck in seventh year!_

_Love Your Endearing Friend,_

_Hollie_

_Dear Journal,_

Hollie Elisabeth Collwell, the sweetest girl you will ever meet! To describe her in three words would be, imaginative, loving, and SHY! Yes, we all have our faults, but good for her, I am here to make up for the two of us. She is sensitive to almost anything, and cries easily, and that's why you have to be careful with her, she is like a beautiful china plate that is so fragile you are almost afraid to touch it. But when she's around her friends, she really opens up. She loves to dance and talk, like every girl does, she just doesn't seem that way in public. She seems so nice and perfect right? Wrong, she has one huge flaw and that is that she tries so hard to be happy all the time, never breaking her smile, even though all sorts of horrible sympathies have happened to her. I know someday she will just break down and cry for hours, but she is strong and that might not be for a while. As for her looks, she isn't as sexy as I am, but she is pretty. She has rosy pink cheeks, long blonde wavy hair, sparkly blue eyes, and a button nose. Sound cute? I think so, one of the only virgins left in our quaint little circle. One of the questions I often ask myself is, will she ever get a guy she won't make a total fool of herself in front of?

_Love the Famous Lovely Lady,_

_Stella_

_Dear Journal,_

_Stelluna May Quinton, more formally known as Stella. I love her with all my soul and heart, but golly can she have a temper! She is feisty, witty, cocky, and sometimes, only on special occasions mind you, a prankster. She is soo going to kill me someday for saying that, but anyways. She is what every girl wishes she was, beautiful, charming, and outgoing. She has dated the whole male population in all of history of Hogwarts! The ultimate boy-magnet, I almost swear she was part veela! It just puts a darkening shadow of despair on all the other forgotten single girls who shall never get a chance to even look into the lovely face of mature handsome man! All right, maybe that is a bit exaggerated, but still, she is drop-dead-gorgeous. She has chocolate brown eyes, the longest eyelashes that are so pretty they look fake, and matching chocolate brown hair that reaches just below her shoulders. She has an awesome even tan and complexion with a sunkissed glow upon it .She is not only one of the most popular girls in all humanity, but she is also the best friend one person could ever have. And lucky for me, I was the first to meet her on the train in our first year; we have been inseparable since! _

_Love always and Till the End of Time,_

_Bailey_

_Dear Journal,_

_Bailey Lynn Harrison, total drama queen! She is compassionate about everything she says, and exaggerates everything else. Which automatically makes her a flawless compulsive liar. She is the one who confuses people with her elaborate talk, great definitions, and excuses that get the rest of the Lovely Ladies out of sticky situations. In other words, she is a lifesaver! She is addicted to candy and boys! You can actually see the envy in her green eyes when she looks at Stella with another guy. I expect it's hard to envy someone soo much and yet love and admire them just as equally. Right now, her obsession is Sirius Black, go figure, the heart throb that almost got Stella pregnant last year, good thing Stella doesn't know of Bailey's newest fancy, a huge row would rise up between the two. That's what happens when you put two high-tempered, strong personality girls in the same room. Bailey has chestnut, light brown hair that flips up at the sides; she has green eyes, and an olive/ light tan complexion a little lighter than Stella's. I know I'm supposed to be describing Bailey, and not Stella, but that's just the thing! It is humanly impossible not to mention Stella when talking of Bailey, even though the two bicker often, envy each other and admire each other, they still have managed to stay friends since they were in diapers! They are simply inseparable and that, is one thing me and Hollie will never share with them, that same sisterly bond, but what we do share is a "best friends forever bond"and sometimes, that can be stronger._

_Love Your Flower,_

_Lily_


	2. Hollies Confession

Four Lovely Ladies- Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, except Lily's friends.

A/N: I've always wondered what a beta-reader is, so could someone please tell me.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to you BlueMoonChild89! My very first reviewer ever!

Dear Journal,

"Wake-up sleepy heads!" Called my dear friend Stella at the top of her lungs.

Why does she have to be such a morning person!

I heard Bailey grumble from across the room. And then everything got quiet for a few seconds. Good, I thought, she has finally come to her senses and is allowing us to sleep. It was only 6:30 in the morning, why the rush? But, just as I thought that, a loud banging could be heard in my ear! I jumped up, and screamed holding my ears tight.

"GOD STELLA, SHUT THOSE THINGS UP!" Yelled Lily.

Stella was holding a pair of cymbals she must have conjured from her wand.

Bailey ran up to Stella and whacked a pillow on her head.

"O-o-o-o," said me and Lily in unision, "_you're_ gonna get it."

Stella took the cymbals and slammed them together in Bailey's ears, and then she grabbed a huge pillow off of her bad and started hitting her with it. Bailey ran out of the room screaming and throwing her hands in the air. This was hilarious! At least that's what I though, then Stella rounded on us.

Lily and I just glanced at each other, screamed, and ran out of the room also. We are so-o-o-o gonna get it. We giggled and laughed all the way down the staircase.

We were all in nightgowns only and were trampling down the steps. Bad idea, especially because the marauders were in the common room and our dresses were kind of short.

Then Lily ran right into James, knocking him over. Bailey laughed and pointed, then kept running, she ran right into Sirius and they both toppled on the ground.

Stella tripped over James as he was trying to get up and fell on top of Remus who then knocked Peter down.

I was the only one left not in the dog-pile.

"Hahahaha...you...hahaha...guys...haha...look...ha...funny!" I said in between giggles.

Then Remus grabbed my leg and I fell down also.

We all began laughing and smiling, until I found Sirius looking up my skirt, then I scrambled to my feet and pulled my dress down past my knees.

"Nuh-uh Sirius, I'm taken!" Squealed Stella when she saw Sirius looking up her skirt too, then jumping up and pulling her skirt down.

"I'm really, I understand if you wanna look up my skirt Sirius, but Hollie's!" She said.

I flushed and my mouth dropped open. I pushed her back into the pile and said, "I am just as pretty as you!"

And then Bailey got up and said, "No fair Hollie," and then helped Stella up, Stella smiled and Bailey grabbed her arm, "I wanted to push her in!" Laughed Bailey shoving her back in.

"Bailey! I'm insulted!" Said Stella with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I know, I'd find it insulting too if Hollie pushed me in." Bailey smirked and watched as Stella prepared herself for a fight. Stella drawled her self up to full height and said, "are you calling me a weakling?"

Bailey drawled herself to full height also and beat Stella by two inches and said, "So what if I am?"

Then Bailey broke off into a run and ran out the portrait hole. Mind you she was only wearing her nightgown. Then Stella jumped and ran after her, again with only a nightgown on.

"They're insane." Stated Remus.

"Cute butt though," Added Sirius with a lopsided grin.

"I better go get them before they make total fools of themselves." Said Lily walking out of the common room, with only her nightgown on.

"Well, aren't you going too?" Asked James

"Are you kidding, I'm going to back to bed," I said softly and walked back up the spiraling staircase. I could never really talk to guys unless they made me really mad.

"Suit yourself, but we were just going to play truth or dare." Said Sirius with a small smile.

I turned around and said," That's why your up so early, to play a stupid little game that in all you do is get yourself embarrassed?"

"Oh, so you're hiding something, I see then, you don't have to play, I respect the fact that some people hide things and-"

I cut him off, "I'm hiding something! You think I am hiding something! Sure I'll play then, just to prove to you, I'm not."

This is most uncharacteristic of me, but I was in a bad mood, and I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

I plopped down on one of the red comfy armchairs and crossed my arms and legs, looking into Sirius's eyes, with an expression that said, "try me".

"Feisty today, aren't we, what, is it that time of month again?" Asked Sirius sitting down in front of me and the others just sat around us. I looked disgustingly at him.

Then Bailey walked in, and didn't help at all, "Yes, she's PMSing and it doesn't mean what you think P.M.S stands for Pre Moon Syndrome."

I just gaped at her, open-mouthed in shock. How could she! They were bound to figure that I was a werewolf now! And the last person on earth I wanted to know was the marauders, no doubt would they tell the whole school!

Bailey slapped her hand on her mouth and slowly walked upstairs.

"What is she talking about?" Squeaked Peter. Who had been very quiet until now.

"I have no idea-" I started before the howling and barking and meowing of my best friends interrupted me.

Not a second later did a white fox-like-dog and orange striped cat come running into the room. Who were they? You ask. The dog was Stella and the cat was Lily, they had lasted two full years without exposing their animagi forms. They had mastered in fifth year illegally, and now where running amuck in public!

I just stared even harder.

"Excuse me, please, I'll be right back down...and...yeah." I stuttered to the marauders and ran upstairs after them.

On my way up the steps I heard Sirius say, "Nothing to hide, huh."

And that is how my first morning at Hogwarts in seventh year went, feeling upset and not trusting my friends, what a great start to our so called "rememberal year"!

Love A Desperate and Miserable,

Hollie


	3. Only I Hate Sirius Club Member

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: own nothing but Lily's friends so don't sue.

Dear Journal,

I didn't even realize what I was doing until Hollie came storming up the steps. The only thing I had my mind on was Lily, she challenged me to a race and both me and her knew that we could run faster as animals, so we did, and we ran right past the marauders. They might not have known it was Lils, and me but don't underestimate them, they are quick learners.

I won the race and was shoving it in Lily's face.

"Haha, I beat you, I always do, cause you're so slow and-"

But I was cut off from my gloating when I saw Hollie enter the room.

And oh my god was she furious!

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" she spat with rage.

She was acting so calm it was kinda scary.

Lily burst into a fit of apologizes whilst Bailey and me sat down on the closest bed. Bailey was my bestest friend ever, she would back me up if I needed it.

"We're sorry Hollie," Said Bailey looking downcast at her feet.

"Yeah Bailey we promise it will never happen again," I told her.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! We are so-o-o stupid, we should've never done that, I am so sorry, I'm sorry, sorry." Drawled on Lily.

"They are probably wondering what the heck is going on and figuring it out right now." I stated.

Hollie looked at me and took a deep breath, then said, "That's why we have to tell them, I have to tell them. It's better than having them figure it out by themselves."

Her words wavered in the air for a while and then she said with a small smile, "But don't worry, I forgive you."

We all jumped into a huge emotional bear hug for a few moments. I know kind of corny, but whatever, we were best friends and just the fact of knowing Hollie forgave us and still trusted us was a big deal. So that called for a hug. Then I got tired of it and broke apart. I wasn't much a of a mushy moments person, and I have to admit, my attention span is kind of small, well, okay really small.

But that's all right, I don't have to be the smartest person that ever lived, just the prettiest, and that! My friend has already been accomplished.

Hollie told us that they were playing truth or dare down stairs in the common room. Key word there, were. So we all decided that we would casually go down there, pretend that nothing has happened and play their game, then if the question came up, we would answer as if being a werewolf was the most normal thing in the world.

We got dressed, Lily's idea. God bless her. She probably didn't want Sirius searching up her dress either. Personally, I didn't mind. I thought it was rather cute of him. I mean, arrogant, stupid of him! But what sweet smiles...STOP IT! God what is wrong with me today! I thinks he still likes me, hahaha, the real question is who doesn't still like me! But I guess we can't all be that open-minded, especially Lily! If she doesn't have high standards, I don't know who does.

"We should put on make-up!" Said Bailey quite enthusiastically.

"Hahaha...sure Bailey whatever floats your boat." I said gleefully. She is such a sweetheart and a terrible secret keeper. I love her and all, and would trust her with my life! But is she a big mouth or what! She can't even hide from her friends her latest crushes. Her new one, if I've guessed right, and I'm barley ever wrong, wait let me correct that, am never wrong. Her latest obsession is Sirius Black.

I honestly can say that I can't blame her, he is hott, but never in a million years! Am I gonna let her date him, let alone get close enough to him to say hi. He almost got me pregnant last year and I'm never going to live that down! Why should I! That is why I can't let Bailey near him, I can't let Sirius touch her! Or emotionally tear her apart, he is known to do so. He has sort of that girlfriend a week trend going on, which most girls don't mind just as long as they can say they dated him. But Bailey would mind. I know her; she would take it to heart and start bawling she can be really dramatic. I mean if he does one thing to rip her heart up, and that undoubtfully he would, I would kill him.

We are almost going to go downstairs to play the game of truth or dare and spill our hearts and soul secrets out to them, so I must be going, I'm sure Bailey will sum up the game later.

Love V.I.P member of the "I Hate Sirius Club"

Stella


	4. More Like Truth or Truth

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: own NOTHING, so please don't sue, thank you.

A/N: This next chapter might be kind of a short chapter, sorry, just warning you.

Dear Journal,

Poor, poor Hollie! Oh my gosh. She is gonna tell them. I just feel so-o-o bad for my dearest friend of all the time in the world that I love so much. My Hollie, my sweet, poor Hollie. That is along the fine lines of what I was thinking as we walked down the spiral staircase.

The boys were already playing, obviously, because Peter had his head in the fire and was talking to someone. Hahaha, that was probably the dare.

"So you girls have decided to play after all," Said Sirius, sitting up.

"Good thing because I have a good one for them," said James.

"So, obviously everything is all right now," said Remus.

Darn him! He always ruins everything, why does he have to be so smart. I thought they forgot already.

"Yes." Said Hollie simply.

"All right one, better than James's, so Truth or Dare..." He searched the room, "Bailey."

"But it's Peter's turn," I said looking down at where Peter was.

"And he's stuck, so truth or dare?" Asked Sirius again.

I was stuck, I knew he wanted me to pick dare, because he probably had some stupid disgusting trick or task for me to do, so I picked.

"Truth."

"Excellent"

Drat! I picked the wrong one, I wonder if he would let me switch to dare.

"This one is for all of you." He said casually.

What! He couldn't possibly do that, which is simply breaking the official laws of the game and unfairness!

"Girls, tell me which one of us marauders would you make-out with if you had to choose."

Stella jumped up am smacked him.

Then he said, "date, date, date, I meant date."

Stella sat down and crossed her arms.

I answered first, and I decided since I'm an exceptional liar, I would lie.

"For whom I fancy, you will never know, and if you must, then I shall say it is someone you have never met before in my home town, and that you can not say is a lie seeing as you have never been there yourself." I finished with all three marauders looking dumbstruck, as does everyone when I use such confusing talk as that.

Then Remus said, "So basically, you lied to us and got us confused so that we would move on to the next person?"

Darn him again! Gosh this guy really should keep his mouth shut more often.

"And the truth was which one of us-"

I cut Remus off and said, "All right fine, I must order you not to take this to highly, but I would date Sirius if I had to because you two are ugly." I finished matter-of-factly.

Sirius smiled and stuck his tongue out at the other two and said, "We can't all be beautiful people, I bet 5 galleons every one of these girls is going to pick me."

"You're on!" Remus and James said together, slapping five galleons on the table next to Sirius's.

"Your turn, Stella! Said James.

Sirius mouthed dropped open, then he looked worried and bit his lip.

He is adorable when he's worried!

Stella smiled and opened her mouth, and what came out of it surprised us all.

"I would date Sirius."

"Ha!" Sirius jumped up and pointed a finger at Remus and James whose mouths were so far open they could have touched the ground.

"But that doesn't mean anything Sirius." Stella said simply not even looking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, next!" called Sirius.

Next was Hollie. And I just knew she was going to pick Remus. She has always liked him, ever since first year.

Sirius's bet was down the drain for sure.

"Sorry Sirius, but I would date Remus." She smiled sweetly at Sirius.

Remus grabbed five galleons off the table and stuck his tongue out at Sirius, who threw a pillow in his face.

James said, "Hey, hey, hey, Lily hasn't gone yet."

Lily looked disgusted and we all smiled.

She hated Sirius with the utmost hatred anyone could ever have, she also didn't like Remus, for reason I don't know, and the day anyone picks Peter, I would scream.

"James." She said looking down.

James grin could have went a mile long. And just when he opened his mouth to say something.

"No I will not go out with you!" Said Lily quickly.

James looked confused and he cocked his head to the side.

"Bailey your turn." Said Remus.

"Um...Truth or Dare Remus."

"Dare."

Yep, he's hiding something, I thought. He never picks dare!

But, I had a way of getting his dare to turn into a truth my older sister taught me once.

I grinned and said, "Remus, I _dare_ you to tell me your deepest, darkest, most hidden secret ever!"

His mouth dropped open and he said, "But you can't do that I picked dare!"

"And I dared you."

Hollie smiled at me and said to Sirius who looked worried, along with James too.

"Now who's hiding something, huh!" Said Hollie.

Sirius just smirked and said, "You are the one who likes him!"

Stella scooted closer and said, "We promise to never tell, and whatever it is, we won't care at all."

"Yeah, you can trust her." Said Hollie smiling.

"Oh! Secret Alert, you are hiding something!" Said Sirius jumping up and down.

"So what if I am! It's Remus's turn."

Remus looks up and gives a small smile, then...cliff hanger!

Yes, I am not going to tell you, you are just going to have to wait until the next journal entry. Lily is better at telling things like this anyhow, and I'm getting bored so, ta ta for now.

Love A Very Bored,

Bailey


	5. Werewolves and Lateness

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything except Lily's friends so please don't sue.

A/N: this is going to be a short chapter.

aZn iDOL: I read your stories and reviewed them, they were very good. For the record I would've picked James, or Remus, or Sirius! God, I guess it's just too hard to pick, you'll have to get back to me later on that, hahaha.

Nosilla: Oh my gosh, you read and reviewed all my stories! Thank you. Oh and I think the girls are awesome too, the character Bailey is based on me. :-)

Anna-Bananna890: I don't? How can I make it so I do accept unsigned reviews, I'm new at this, as you can probably tell.

Carriebun: I like the one word review, I'll have to try it some time, hahaha, thanks for reviewing and keep reading the story.

Avalon 64: Thank you and I will try to update as fast as I can but I do have two other stories out also.

BluemoonChild89: Thank you for reviewing, I thought it was a good cliff hanger too. And I was truely getting bored of the computer at that time, lol.

On with the story...

Dear Journal,

I'm sorry about Bailey before, she told me she hadn't finished the truth or dare game, well basically, this is what happened.

Remus gave a small smile and looked up. But just as he was about to say something his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh no." Said Bailey quietly, almost whispering.

James and Sirius whip around to Remus to see him gawking at Hollie with utmost disbelief. He had figured her out. He knew she was a werewolf, we were so in for it! Us, being Hollie's friends and feeding the guy she likes clues all day, we were practically digging our own deathbeds!

But just as I thought that Remus spoke up, "_You_ are the white one with blue eyes!"

Oh my god, he saw her! But, I don't remember anyone ever seeing her except us.

I looked over at Hollie to see how she was taking this.

And to tell you the truth, I was surprised!

Hollie's mouth fell open, then she smiled really big and ran over to Remus and hugged him really tight.

"Is there something I'm missing because I'm totally confessed right now." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, you guys stop talking in code and tell us what the huggin is for and who the heck is 'the white one with blue eyes'?" Asked James.

Hollie stopped hugging and said, "Me and Remus saw each other last month, outside, in Hogsmade."

"What!" They said in unison, "how do you know we were in hogs-"

But then they stopped and gave each other a look that said, 'she's a werewolf too!'

It dawned on us too. Bailey's mouth dropped and she said really loud, probably louder than she should've, "Sirius you're a dog!"

He jumps over to her and covers her mouth and says, "yes, but illegally, so don't ever say that again."

Bailey smiled mischievously and looked at Stella whose eyes were as large as apples.

"I was only surprised cause, Stella is too," Bailey said slowly and smiling.

Sirius smiled a really big cocky grin and said, "yeah..."

Stella grabbed a pillow and threw it in his face, "It doesn't mean anything you stupid git."

"So Lily, what are you? Are you the cat?" Asked James me.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm a stag."

Hahahaha, thank god! If he were a cat too, I would've screamed.

"What's Bailey?" Asked Remus.

"I'm a stallion, a horse... Yeah." She said.

We laughed and Stella said, "She's a fat pony!"

Bailey got up, grabbed the pillow that had hit Sirius and started chasing after her.

Each time she hit Stella with the pillow she would say horse.

When we finally got them to stop and sit down. I heard Bailey mumble something like stupid flea bitten mutt. Hahaha, they always bickered like that, but they always managed to laugh and have fun doing it.

I glanced at my watch and it was almost time for class.

"Time to go to our first class." I said happily.

Hollie jumped up and the other two groaned.

Hollie and me took one look at each other and said, do we have to drag you like last year.

Bailey and Stella hopped on the floor and lay on their backs.

Then they stuck their arms above their heads.

We all began to laugh.

We checked our schedules and unfortunately, we all had transfiguration first. All of us, as in the marauders too.

Just as me and my friends were walking out. I could see the marauders yanking on Peter's legs to try and get him out of the fireplace.

I had completely forgot about him! The poor guy. Hahahaha.

Then the bell rang and we started sprinting down the halls.

Hollie could run the fastest then Bailey and me and then Stella.

I had never been late in my whole entire life.

This might jeopardize my head girl's badge!

Love Your Could Be Former Head Girl,

Lily


	6. The Professor And The Note

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing but the characters J.K. Rowling didn't make up, so please don't sue.

A/N: I have decided not to do shout outs anymore, but I will always say, "Thank you reviewers!" At the beginning of every chapter.

A/N: I get so many reviews for this fanfiction and practically none for my other marauders story, called Marauder. I personally think it is better than this one, so maybe you should try it sometime...

On with the story...

Dear Journal,

I have never been late in my whole entire life! This is so terrible; we probably won't even get to class for another eight minutes. It was all the way on the other side of the building!

Oh, my god! That means we will be ten minutes late! Professor Mcgonnagal (Not sure how to spell, sorry) is so going to kill us!

These were a few of the thoughts running through my head at the time, but mind you my head isn't _that _small, therefore, I was able to think other things too such as.

Remus is so-o-o-o cute, and now I don't have to worry about biting him anymore, cause he's a werewolf too, he goes through everything I do!

And I'm hungry I wish we wouldn't have missed breakfast, now I'm going to have to wait another three and half hours!

We came to a halt in front of the classroom door and stared at it.

Bailey and Stella broke into an argument about who was to go in first, all the while just making us later and later.

"You go in first."

"No you go in first." 

"You go in."

"No you."

"No you."

Lily got fed up and pushed the door open herself.

The little argument had given the marauders enough time to catch up with us. So they walked in behind us.

We looked around the room and didn't see her.

First I thought the cost was clear and started to my usual seat in the back.

But then I heard someone close the door behind us.

It was her, Professor Mcgonnagal.

"Why are you late?" She said in her stern, loud tone.

"We ran into a troll and had to fight it off with our bare hands, and then we fell down into the entrance of the chamber of secrets, and-"

"Sirius, I don't want that pack of lies as your excuse!"

"I can try again. And this time it will be more believable."

The class started to laugh and snicker at his remark. And Sirius just smirked, bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind, thank you."

"Detention for all of you tonight in here at seven sharp, Oh and twenty points from Gryffindor, for Sirius's quiet rude and misbehaved attitude in my classroom." Stated the professor.

Sirius mouth dropped open and James grabbed his shirt collar and said, "You arrogant pig! We needed those points now Slytherin's beating us!"

James didn't care if his punishment was feeding a dragon, he got detention so often, and he began not to care so much.

But, as for Lily, Remus, Bailey, and me. We have never gotten a detention, and this was going to stain us for life! Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still, I wanted to be remembered as someone who was good in school, not someone who got detentions for being late!

Then Professor Mcgonnagal began talking about being animagi, but I already knew everything there was to know about it, my friends were animagi! So I decided i would make my day better by trying to forget the detention tonight and doodle on my notebook.

On things I would put R+H forever, and Remus loves Hollie, and that sort of thing. We weren't even actually going out. But, what can I say, it was puppy love.

I was just finishing the shading in of the heart when a small piece of paper was chucked at me. I opened it slowly and, you will never guess whom it was from! And no it wasn't from Remus.

Well, I'm going to make this fun. I'm going to make Stella tell you about it.

Love A Surprised, Yet Happy,

Hollie

A/N: Review please! Thank you.


	7. Changing and Realizing

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: Again, own nothing except stuff you don't recognize, so don't sue.

A/N: Thank you reviewers! Don't you just love cliffhangers? Lol I don't suppose this chapter has a cliffhanger though, Stella changes a lot.

On with the story...

Dear Journal,

Okay, Hollie's note. Better take a deep breath because this may surprise you...the person who gave Hollie the note was...I don't know! Well at least at the time anyway. She wouldn't tell me! But then later I figured it out and, oh my god! Here is what happened after she got the note.

Lily and me were having a quiet discussion about James.

"I do not like him!" Squealed Lily.

"But, earlier you were-"

"Shut-up, I hate him and you-"

"No I do not know it, _you_ know you lov-"

"Do not, he is an arrogant pig brain!"

She looked worried when she said all this. I knew her better than that, James was getting more mature by the second, he hadn't asked her out all day, and he was being decent when were playing truth or dare. She likes him, she knows she likes him, and that scares her. Well, enough about Lily and her confusing mind.

We were arguing, Bailey was sleeping to the right of us and then we saw an unmistakable note, get past to the left of us, where Hollie was sitting.

Lily had saw only that it came from where the marauders were sitting.

We saw Hollie's expression, first she was surprised, well astonished, then face lit up and she smiled really big. I mean really smile, not just the fake one that she constantly puts on to not worry people. She hadn't smiled like that for at least a year!

Lily leaned over to try and read what the note said, or at least whom it was from.

Hollie took it away too fast for Lily to find out who it was, but Lily did tell me she saw a lowercase "s".

So we all figured it was from Remus, and he was asking her out. But we couldn't be more wrong.

"Stop being ridiculous Hollie! Who's it from?" Spat Bailey later in the common room.

Hollie smiled and shook her head.

"You know how good I am at keeping secrets, don't you?"

She smiled innocently and sat down in a comfy red chair by the fire.

"Come on!" I yelled, I just needed to know, "You trust us right?"

"Yes."

"Ugh!" I slunk into the chair I was sitting in and crossed my arms. She is so stubborn sometimes, and I almost swear she is only doing this to get us annoyed.

Just then all four Marauders came in to the common room talking, or rather arguing.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I like her so-"

"You can't like her!"

"But, Remus I do!"

"Well don't!"

"I can't help it! I love her!"

James was in the background telling his friends to stop.

"Um."

"Guys."

"SHUT-UP."

They stopped and looked at us.

I stared at Sirius with huge eyes.

He didn't! He can't! HE DOES NOT LOVE HOLLIE!

Sirius and Remus ran upstairs blushing like mad.

Which kind of scared me because Sirius never blushes like that, and I went out with him for two and a half years.

Lily ran to James.

"What was that about?"

"I dunno."

And him and Peter ran upstairs after the other two.

Lily rounded on Hollie.

I did too.

Then Bailey.

"Hollie, tell me that note was not from one of _THEM_!" Asked Bailey, trying to be calm but having some trouble doing so.

Hollie nodded and looked kind of nervous herself.

"THEY LIKE YOU!" Lily screamed, and I just couldn't hold it in any longer. Of all the people I had to worry about getting smashed by Sirius, I would've never expected Hollie!

"HE'LL RUIN YOU! AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED, HE _LOVES _YOU! HE'LL BREAK YOUR HEART FOREV-"

"NO!" Screamed Hollie pulling me down back into my chair.

No one has ever heard Hollie yell like that before, and when she did, we all went silent.

"No," she repeated, and started to shake her head and smile softly, "Sirius doesn't love me, Stella, that note was for _you._.. he loves _you..._And so does Remus."

I didn't know what to think anymore. All emotion left me.

It was almost like I suddenly realized who I was.

All this time I had thought I didn't want anyone to get hurt, or get her heart broken like I did, but what had really broken my heart was dumping Sirius.

Love,

Stelluna


	8. Stelluna's Secret and Talking

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, except new stuff, don't sue.

A/N: Thank you reviewers! Keep reviewing, enjoy! This might be a short chapter.

Dear Journal,

Wow. Lily and I gaped at Hollie. And she smiled, then she walked upstairs.

"I have an essay to write you guys, you can go on to lunch with out me." She was still smiling, but what really broke me was how you could just tell she would be happy for Stella even though she loved Remus.

Stella also tore me apart, just the look on her face could have made you start bawling, she looked, there is no other word...empty.

"Come on Stella, you must be hungry." Said Lily soothingly.

Stella just sat there.

"Lily, why don't you go save us a seat okay?" I asked quietly.

She nodded, she understood that I needed to talk to her.

She always understands, that's one of the many reasons I love her as a friend.

"Stella," I started when Lily left.

"no." She said in a small distant voice.

I looked into her eyes, and saw tiny little beads of tears forming in them. I have never seen her cry before. My instinct was to hug her but just when I was about to, I heard the marauder's dorm-room door open.

Stella's hand shot to her eyes and she quickly rubbed off any sign of emotion along with her tears.

James smiled at us, Peter looked at the ceiling innocently, Sirius stared straight ahead of him ignoring us, and Remus looked down at his feet, both (Sirius and Remus) looked very downcast.

I just glared at them in disgust. _They_ made Stella like this! They _hurt_ her! I **_hate_** them with all possible hatred in the world!

Let's see what happened in the boy's dorm, maybe this will help you understand, meanwhile...

"You can't like her Remus." Stated Sirius coldly, after a long moment of silence.

"But I do Sirius, I can't help it, I think I might l-love her." He stuttered with a look of pure apology on his face.

Sirius just kept on looking at Remus with no expression at all.

"But, I can't can I...I'll hurt her." Said Remus lightly.

Sirius nodded and got up from the bed to go downstairs.

"There's always Hollie, Mooney, I think she likes you...you should get to know her, she's really nice," said James patting his friend on the back.

Remus gave a small smile and laugh then got up too.

"Remus?" Asked Stella.

Remus looked over at her like he was very confused.

Then he walked over to her and James ushered the other marauders out the door.

"She picked Remus mate, nothing to do about it." We heard James mutter to a saddened Sirius.

The second the marauders left, Stella looked into my eyes.

Her eyes were telling me to go, so I did.

I still don't know what happened in there to this day. But Hollie does, when she had gone to "finish her essay", she had really gone to go cry and spill her feelings out on a piece of paper. She really loved Remus and she was the only living thing left in the Gryffindor common room besides the two.

So she came in on Remus and Stella, and none of them ever told us what went on in there, so I suppose we will never know. That is the one thing Stelluna May Quinton ever kept from me.

Love A Worried Friend,

Bailey


	9. In Love and Comforting

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything, gosh I hate these things. Lol

A/N: Thank you reviewers! Oh, and I am having writer's block :'( So sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. This is going to be a really short chapter. That is all I have to say...

Dear Journal,

I was pacing back and forth in the great hall, when I saw three marauders walking in. So I sat down. James sat next to me.

"Are you worried?" He asked with a small smile.

I looked up and grinned back at him.

Suddenly, I wondered why I did that and kicked myself mentally, I'm supposed to hate him!

"But what's it to you?" I asked and looked away.

"Nothing, I guess...I'm sorry." He said slowly and looking down at his empty plate.

Awww, wait, that idiot! That _cute_ idiot, Noooo! Why am I acting like this! God my emotions are going haywire, I must not have had a good enough sleep.

"Sorry James, I guess I'm just confused that's all."

I looked across from James to see who was missing, it was Remus. I wondered where he was, but then I remembered Stella.

I shot a quick glance towards Sirius and saw him pushing food around on his plate. I had only seen him this upset once and that was when Stella dumped him, he must really love her.

I got up and walked over to Sirius and sat down next to him, without realizing what I was doing at the time.

Sirius didn't even look up at me.

"You don't have to comfort me Lily, I don't need you." He said softly.

"I know how you feel Siri-"

"No you don't!"

I stared stunned at his sudden reaction.

"You've never been rejected before, never in your life!"

"But if I did, I'd be able to handle it better than you are now and I'd never give up like-"

"Like James handles it right, like James never gives up, but Lily James is always rejected, I'm not so sorry, if I'm not used to it!"

Sirius got up and stormed off. I just sat there shocked. James, James, Sirius's words played back in my mind over and over.

I looked over at James to see how he took this.

He was still staring at his empty plate, but this time his face had gone quite red. I almost could have bet money on his next question: would you go out with? But if I did, I would have lost it, because all he did was look into my eyes and walk away.

In Love with James,

Lily


	10. Ending the Journal

Four Lovely Ladies 

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything, except Lily's friends, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue me, thank you.

A/N: This is the last chapter, sorry this story is short, but if I get enough reviews, i might make a sequel or prequel or something...

_Dear Journal,_

_Lillian Marie Evans, has within the first two days of being a seventh year Hogwarts student, realized her love for a certain arrogant, headstrong boy whose feelings she had been denying since first year. That boy is now a mature man, and has always been one on the inside, James Potter._

_Love,_

_ Hollie_

_Dear Journal,_

_Hollie Elisabeth Collwell, has finally, cried her heart out over a boy, but not just any boy, a werewolf. She had finally fallen to her emotions and let them control her. She is in love, and Remus is single._

_Love,_

_ Stella_

_Dear Journal,_

_Stelluna May Quinton, she has fallen in love with Sirius, no, she has always loved Sirius. And he her, I still have no idea why they broke up, but what I do know is that that is what broke their hearts, not each other, breaking up. I may not see her as much as I used to now, but I will never forget her._

_Love,_

_ Bailey_

_Dear Journal,_

_Bailey Lynn Harrison, she is the only lovely lady who hasn't experienced love yet, and I'm afraid, none of us others will ever see if she does. We became obsessed with our soul mates (who wouldn't be?). And whilst doing that, we drifted apart, we saw less and less of our friend Bailey, until she was just another girl in the halls. I guess Hollie and I overestimated Stella and Bailey's sisterhood, they were never as close as they seemed._

_Love,_

_ Lily_

_Dear Journal,_

_This may only be the first two days of our rememberal seventh year, but these were some of the few moments we wanted to remember and cherish, this is the end of our journal, but this is just the beginning of our relationships._

_If Hollie and Remus ever got together,_

_If Stella and Sirius ever got married,_

_And if Lily ever excepted James' proposal (will you go out with me?)_

_Well...just use you imagination_

_Signed Three Lovely Ladies,_

_Hollie, Stella, Lily_

A/N: The character Hollie is based on myself, and Stella my best friend.

Dear reviewers,

If you would like me to write a sequel please review, unsigned reviews are now allowed, I think...lol. I hope you liked my story and thank you reviewers who reviewed all my chapters and encouraged me to finish this story!

Signed,

Holly Bennington


End file.
